Misguided Ghosts
by JackySparrow
Summary: Un siglo viviendo en las sombras y la oscuridad. ¿Qué sucede cuando Yuuki Kuran se reencuentra con el único vampiro del cual juró por siempre escapar?


**_Hola! Antes que nada gracias por leer y espero que les guste el one shot. Me inspiré en la canción Misguided Ghosts de Paramore, francamente la letra de la canción me recordó mucho a Zero y a Yuuki, y la idea del fic se me vino a la cabeza xD._**

ACLARACIÓN: El universo vampire knight no es mío, sino propiedad de la grandiosa Matsuri Hino.

**_Zero…_**

¿Cuando había sido la última vez que le había visto?

Su mente regresó en el tiempo con la rapidez y exactitud propia de un vampiro. Las imágenes aparecieron como fantasmas frente a sus ojos oscuros, perdidos en el vasto paisaje exterior y ella se sumergió en los recuerdos...

_"El viento le agitó los cabellos con violencia y un segundo después sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el de Zero._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida por el gesto de quien apenas unos segundos atrás la había echo estremecerse con una mirada de odio puro. ¿Estaba abrazándola? Se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer o decir. __¿Debía moverse? ¿Debía apartarse? Alzó la vista para verlo a él, solo que los cabellos que caían sobre los ojos del cazador impedían leer su expresión. Aun así lo sintió aferrarla con más fuerza y luego murmurarle al oído con decisión, nostalgia y dolor._

_-La Yuuki que yo conozco... ¿Está ella dentro de ti?-_

_Otra sorpresa más, ésta vez seguida de una tristeza que la consumió en apenas segundos. ¿Tenía que mentirle? ¿Cómo iba a contestar esa pregunta si ni ella misma conocía la respuesta? _

_"Zero..."_

_Se armó del poco valor que le quedaba dentro y se decidió contestar la pregunta lo mejor que pudo, escogiendo las palabras cuidadosamente._

_-Sigue dentro de mí. Aunque quizá se fusione con la otra parte de mi identidad y desaparezca completamente...-_

_Lo sintió estremecerse. En ese momento pidió con todas sus fuerzas que la perdonara algún día, que comprendiera la situación. Si ella pudiera cambiar el pasado probablemente lo haría, no sabía hasta que punto, pero al menos procuraría que Zero no saliera lastimado. No como ahora que era ella, quien alguna vez había jurado cuidarlo, la que más daño le estaba haciendo._

_Una oleada de ira la embargó y trató de recomponer aunque fuera mínimamente las cosas._

_-La Yuuki que conocía sus recuerdos y "yo" siempre han sido la misma- se aferro a él con fuerza porque sentía que lo estaba haciendo pedazos poco a poco -Los lazos entre las dos partes de mí se van haciendo uno solo cada vez más...y me di cuenta que nunca he deseado la sangre de alguien más que no sea la de mi hermano, mi mente está llena de recuerdos de él que yo...- pero se obligó a guardar silencio cuando sintió las manos del vampiro vagar por su cuello apartándole el cabello con suavidad._

_-Yuuki yo...yo solo deseo tu sangre- el aliento caliente de Zero le acaricio la piel con sutileza, como una advertencia de lo que sucedería después, aun así no se apartó ni un poco ni tampoco tembló de miedo ni mucho menos, simplemente se quedo inmóvil entre sus brazos, plenamente consciente de que quizá esa sería la última vez que Zero bebería de su sangre -La deseo tanto que es insoportable...hasta el punto de que aunque bebiera hasta los límites de tu vida, no estaría satisfecho. Una ambición asquerosa y muy peligrosa...pero esa es la clase de criatura que soy. ¿No es así?-_

_La princesa de los Kuran deseó decirle que no era verdad. ¿Pero no estaban ella en la misma situación, bajo la misma encrucijada?_

_-Ah...- Yuuki dejó escapar un gemido cuando los colmillos de Zero perforaron su piel con fuerza. La sangre empezó a brotar inmediatamente de los pinchazos y los labios del cazador se posaron sobre su cuello para beber..._

_¿Sería ésta la última vez que él...?_

_Cerró los ojos plenamente concentrada en el mar de emociones que la rodeaba. Zero... ¿De verdad jamás volvería a verlo?_

_Las palabras de su hermano murmuraron a sus oídos la respuesta: **"Ya debes de estar consiente...del único lugar sobre la tierra al que perteneces, Yuuki"**_

_Era la única salida. Para ella solo había un lugar en el que podía existir sin ser perseguida; sí, **ese **lugar al que debía volver y donde debía permanecer. Solo que allá a donde fuera no volvería a ver a quienes habían convivido con ella durante diez largos años..._

_Los labios de Zero se apartaron de su cuello devolviéndola a la realidad. Él se irguió completamente y la miró a los ojos, tenía los labios aún empapados en su sangre, pero ese detalle parecía pobre e insignificante comparado a la manera en que él la miraba._

_"¿Zero? Debes odiarme..."_

_Yuuki no apartó la mirada, por el contrario, se quedó de pie frente a él observándolo fijamente sin temor a que descubriera el hilo de sus sentimientos. Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, Zero se inclinó y atrapó los labios de ella en un beso. El corazón de Yuuki latió desbocado, irregular y dolorosamente en su pecho al notar la marea de sentimientos que le sacudía el cuerpo. Era una mezcla de emociones confusas. Odio, amor, deseo, tristeza, nostalgia, frustración...toda una vida de emociones y recuerdos en un solo beso. Decía muchas cosas y callaba otras tantas...Zero se separó de ella despacio, como si deseara detener el tiempo un poco. Apenas la miró cuando volvió a abrazarla._

_-Quiero hacerte una última pregunta.- El corazón de Yuuki dio un vuelco doloroso -Ahora que has recuperado tus recuerdos, ¿Estás libre de todos tus miedos y preocupaciones?-_

_La pregunta la atravesó como si fuera la hoja afilada de un cuchillo, abriendo viejas y nuevas heridas. Este hombre, quien se había preocupado por ella durante tanto tiempo estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. ¿Pero era eso lo que ella deseaba? _

_-Si...- fue una respuesta corta, que quizá contestaba ambas preguntas. Pero dentro de ella abrió más heridas de las que sanó. Aun así no iba a hacer partícipe a Zero de eso, ya era hora de despedirse de él y tomar su lugar. Lamentablemente su destino estaba escrito en otra parte y Zero no tenía lugar en su futuro. _

_-Yo también...- se separó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos -Estaré bien aunque tú ya no estés a mi lado. Ya no tengo nada más que me retenga. Me puedo relajar y concentrarme en cumplir mi objetivo-_

_El viento se atravesó entre ellos como una mínima parte de todo lo que los separaba. _

_-Vete Yuuki...ve al lado del hombre que puede pasar la eternidad junto a ti...pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos, te **mataré**-_

_Otra herida más. Aun así se armó de valor para replicar. _

_-Bien, en ese caso seguiré huyendo de ti por siempre Zero. Así tendrás una razón para vivir al tener enemigos a los que puedas cazar-_

_La sangre pura le echó un último vistazo al cazador y dio media vuelta, preparada para caminar en una dirección diferente a la de la persona que había conocido todos sus miedos y deseos. De la persona a la que había intentado proteger y al final había terminado destruyendo..._

_Esta decisión, este camino sería una manera de mantenerlo vivo, de darle un propósito para existir. Aunque le fuera a doler, aunque jamás le fuera posible verlo de nuevo no importaba pagar las consecuencias con tal de que él siguiera adelante. _

_Si tenía que convertirse en su enemiga para que viviera, lo haría."_

La oscuridad del exterior se extendió como una niebla cubriendo todo a su paso, consumiendo formas y figuras a su alrededor. El aire gélido que se colaba en el jardín le alborotó el cabello sobre los hombros y Yuuki Kuran dejó sus recuerdos y reflexiones vagar libremente por su conciencia.

Hacía más de un siglo que no lo había visto. Zero Kiryu había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra como si fuera un murmullo de una voz lejana que se perdiera en el tiempo y la eternidad. Pero ella, ella seguía allí, como una estatua que el tiempo y las tempestades no tocaban. Inmóvil viendo el tiempo pasar, ver vidas humanas ir y venir en una afluencia sin importancia. Claro que entre esas vidas humanas que ahora parecían insignificantes y ajenas a ella, habían existido aquellas que alguna vez fueron importantes...

Vio destellos de su memoria con los rostros de aquellos humanos que en otro tiempo habían enlazado su destino con el suyo. Pero ellos, como todos los humanos, estaban condenados a merced del tiempo. Y como muchos otros, habían muerto hacía ya mucho años atrás.

Sin embargo, como le había dicho Kaname alguna vez _"Nosotros los sangre pura vivimos por siempre Yuuki, las vidas humanas apenas parecen transcurrir como segundos comparados con nuestra existencia"._

¿Pero acaso había mencionado la soledad, constante compañía de la vida de una sangre pura? ¿La monotonía? ¿El vivir solamente porque tu corazón sigue latiendo, indiferente y ajeno a todo lo demás hundido en el abismo? ¿Qué pasa cuando tus ganas de seguir parecen débiles y languidecen frente a ti?

Yuuki Kuran se lo había preguntado desde hacía algunos ayeres...

El olorcillo dulzón de la sangre le entró por la nariz, percibía ese olor intensificarse. Aunque sabía muy bien de quien era la sangre que había sido derramada, no se movió ni se inmutó como lo habría echo en otro tiempo. Pronto sería la sangre de ella la que estuviera derramada en el suelo, así que no tenía caso detener lo inevitable.

Siguió durante unos minutos más inmóvil bajo los rayos plateados de luna, con el cabello alborotado por el rumor del viento y el olor a muerte impregnado en el aire.

Unos minutos después, se giró lentamente y clavó su mirada sobre la figura que estaba apenas a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Parado en lo alto de una lapida, había una figura extraña y etérea. Las piernas formidables y largas descansaban sin esfuerzo alguno y con perfecto equilibrio sobre el borde de la piedra, tenía un brazo descansando con indiferencia al lado del cuerpo, pero con el otro sostenía un arma de plata que brillaba bajo la inquietante luz de la luna. Curiosamente el arma apuntaba con firmeza hacia donde estaba ella, allí donde tenía el corazón que latió desbocado y presuroso dentro de su pecho.

La piel del desconocido estaba cubierta por una escarcha de color rojo sangre, diminutas gotitas pegadas sobre la piel formando extrañas e interesantes figuras. Pareciera que el vampiro llevara una eternidad parado cómodamente sobre la lapida. Estaba inmóvil como si fuera de piedra, tenía los ojos color violeta brillando febrilmente sobre su objetivo y la miraba como si se estuviera regodeando de la situación en la que estaba.

-Ya debes saber porque he venido- su voz rasgó el silencio, más no la tranquilidad que había entre ambos.

-Lo sé muy bien- admitió ella -Te he esperado por largo tiempo-

-Tu hermano ha dejado de existir- le dijo blandiendo la Bloody Rose frente a ella, y apuntando con indiferencia la escarcha sanguinolenta que le cubría la piel y la ropa.

-Me he dado cuenta, el olor de su sangre ha inundado el jardín. Todavía puedo percibir la esencia...- dio un prolongado y enigmático suspiro -Pronto me reuniré con el-

-No opondrás resistencia- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que ella no negó.

-¿Para qué opondría resistencia? Ya no tengo nada por lo cual vivir...y creo que tú tampoco- observó con agudeza.

Él no parecía sorprendido, por el contrario, asintió con serenidad y luego clavó su vista sobre la luna.

-Somos los últimos monstruos que han quedado sobre la tierra- volvió a mirarla -Solo quedamos tú y yo-

La vampiresa lo contempló en la oscuridad con una sonrisa lúgubre dibujada en el rostro.

-Siempre hemos sido solo tú y yo, Zero- se quedó inmóvil frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro apuntando al vasto cielo nocturno –Terminemos con esto de una vez-

-Antes me gustaría hacerte una pregunta...-

Ella suspiró, como resignada.

-Adelante...-

-¿Fuiste feliz?-

La vio sonreír, con las facciones iluminadas por la luz plateada. Parecía un ángel en lugar de un demonio, un ángel que brindaba paz y no destrucción. El dedo que amenazaba con apretar el gatillo titubeó unos segundos.

-No- su voz se volvió nostálgica -¿Serías feliz al pasar toda una eternidad huyendo de la persona que amas y mintiéndole a quien te devolvió la identidad y curó tus heridas?-

-Mi vida tampoco fue fácil-

-Sí, pero los dos sabemos que el sufrimiento que vivimos fue culpa nuestra. Los tres monstruos que entrelazaron sus destinos...nos une un lazo de sangre Zero Kiryu. ¿Por qué no acabas con nuestro desconsuelo? Tienes la solución entre las manos-

El cazador sostuvo la Bloody Rose con firmeza y apuntó a la sangre pura.

-Nunca te dejé de amar Yuuki Kuran, a pesar de que te hubieras convertido en lo que más odio, jamás fui capaz de olvidarte-

Apretó el gatillo y un disparo rasgó el aire. En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Yuuki Kuran quedó tendido sobre la hierba con los ojos fijos en la inmensidad del firmamento oscuro.

"Siempre fui una cobarde, debí haber luchado por nosotros...Zero" El murmullo y la voz se perdieron en la inmensidad del tiempo, enterrando en las profundidades de un bosque oscuro la historia de los vampiros.

**-FIN-**

**_¡Se valen tomatazos!_****_  
_****_-JackySparrow-_**


End file.
